TE HE HE!
DreamingWolf1 aka The Person who Lives in your Brain 2,072 Edits since joining this wiki January 6, 2017 My Website My favorite wikis Wings of Fire Wiki Wings of Fire Fanon Wiki DreamingWolf's Random Wiki Warriors Fanon Wiki I live in Myself I was born on April 16 My occupation is Something I am Somebody Profile Message Wall Blog Contributions Stalking Edit greeting Huh Just stare at this if you're bored. discussion page Alternate War of the SandWing succession (OPEN!) created by Clearstalker 20 seconds ago Coral the Niseaicewing Coral the Niseaicewing The alliances will be different, and RainWings ARE lazy. 9 minutes ago Clearstalker Clearstalker (okay Paume will be allied with the mudwings or seawings ) 20 seconds ago discussion page Opal Academy (ALWAYS OPEN) created by A FANDOM user 45 seconds ago StarSpirit256 StarSpirit256 Can I be an IceWing/NightWing hybrid please? Name: Blizzard Gender: Female Age: Uhhhh Appearance: IceWing body, completely black, instead... 6 minutes ago A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 173.79.216.213 which winglet?)) 45 seconds ago discussion page Crystal Mountain Academy (OPEN) created by StarSpirit256 1 minute ago Stoatbramble Stoatbramble Iloverainwings wrote:(HEY REMEMBER THIS?) {yes :P wait has it started yet?} 8 minutes ago StarSpirit256 StarSpirit256 Can I be a Night/IceWing hybrid in the Amethyst Winglet plz? Name: Blizzard Tribe: Nightwing/Icewing Gender: Female Appearance: She has ... 1 minute ago discussion page The Person Above You Game #2 created by Skyla the Skywing 3 minutes ago StarSpirit256 StarSpirit256 TPAM appeared out of nowhere. 4 minutes ago Skyla the Skywing Skyla the Skywing TPAM doesn't know I'm a ghost XD 3 minutes ago discussion page Gender Races #5 created by DreamingWolf1 3 minutes ago StarSpirit256 StarSpirit256 495!! DreamingWolf, I need you! 5 minutes ago DreamingWolf1 DreamingWolf1 496 I AM HERE!! 3 minutes ago discussion page Conquer The Hill #4 created by Pulty 4 minutes ago StarSpirit256 StarSpirit256 StarSpirit makes a hill that is surrounded by stars that tell the person who conquered the hill how to steal other people's hills. My hill. 31 minutes ago Pulty Pulty Grudgeholder steals StarSpirit's hill and the other ones arpund it. He makes them into barrows to scare everyone else away. 4 minutes ago discussion page Hello and Welcome! comment by Skyla the Skywing 5 minutes ago Skyla the Skywing Skyla the Skywing Hi, and welcome to the Wings of Fire Wiki! You can ask me for basic info, or check out the help pages for more information! Have fun in Phyrr... 5 minutes ago discussion page Eclipse ((Pt. 3, OPENINGS AVALIBLE!!!)) created by Skyla the Skywing 8 minutes ago CanaryTheRainwing CanaryTheRainwing Canary bolted out of her palace. She flew up to the leader of the seawing army. "Woah woah woah! What do you want! My tribe has done noth... 16 minutes ago Skyla the Skywing Skyla the Skywing "We're not wanting any war, and neither you want a useless bloodshed. So, let's start this again. I'm king Brine. Qu... 8 minutes ago discussion page Hullo! comment by Pulty 9 minutes ago Deathseerthenightwing1 Deathseerthenightwing1 Midnight and Grudgeholder/Pulty- sorry for stalking, but could I use those badges? I seriously have been a fan of Darkstalker and Fathom all al... 4 hours ago Pulty Pulty Sure! But all three come in one, so you should take bits out of the code to make a new template. But can't you just use ... 9 minutes ago Added photo: discussion page RP The Rising Sun created by Clearstalker 9 minutes ago Lightcaller Lightcaller Yesss another one)) Will this RP survive??)) Hehe.)) Carmen, SkyWing/IceWing Female Has transition red and gray scales. Her SkyWing blood... 12 minutes ago Clearstalker Clearstalker can you put the link up for Spirits AU 9 minutes ago . DreamingWolf1 Newest threads MysteriousKeeperofSecrets Sorry MysteriousKeeperofSecrets But I hope you aren’t angry at me, right? I don’t mean to be rude or anything! I repeat, I don’t dislike cats. I tried not to start an argument. I am very sorry. a day ago View all 7 replies MysteriousKeeperofSecrets MysteriousKeeperofSecrets AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH a day ago DreamingWolf1 DreamingWolf1 EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE a day ago Silver the NiseaiceWing Am I right in guessing that bc of your avatar you are an avid HTTYD fan? Silver the NiseaiceWing YESSSSSSSSS 4 days ago View all 33 replies Silver the NiseaiceWing Silver the NiseaiceWing SPOILER ALERT HTTYD3 is going to be very sad. Apparently. 17 hours ago DreamingWolf1 DreamingWolf1 How is that a spoiler? 27 minutes ago TheKitsuneandNeko Stormfate Art (cringy) TheKitsuneandNeko 15075896712031710471225 4 days ago View all 7 replies TheKitsuneandNeko TheKitsuneandNeko //shadow was a cellphone// 3 days ago DreamingWolf1 DreamingWolf1 LoL 3 days ago Coral the Niseaicewing Uh Coral the Niseaicewing I-i-is that a TOOTHLESS profile pic?!? 6 days ago View all 5 replies Coral the Niseaicewing Coral the Niseaicewing Just wonderin 5 days ago DreamingWolf1 DreamingWolf1 Kkcool 5 days ago AquaTCS How? AquaTCS How did you do that thing on your message wall? 21:47, October 5, 2017 View all 15 replies AquaTCS AquaTCS I have a new name now. 00:20, October 7, 2017 DreamingWolf1 DreamingWolf1 Yay! I noticed! 16:00, October 7, 2017 Midnight the NightWing-RainWing Hey Midnight the NightWing-RainWing When you get back on, can you get on chat? I have to tell you something. 20:06, October 5, 2017 DreamingWolf1 DreamingWolf1 All right, I'm on 21:16, October 5, 2017 Midnight the NightWing-RainWing Midnight the NightWing-RainWing I am too. 21:17, October 5, 2017 DreamingWolf1 DreamingWolf1 K 21:17, October 5, 2017 Lukethearmypup1 i will be on other wiki Lukethearmypup1 ill bee wacthing this wiki 19:28, October 5, 2017 View all 28 replies BleakInfinity BleakInfinity I doubt he could teach you anything. a day ago DreamingWolf1 DreamingWolf1 //snorts// 24 hours ago Heron the Mudwing Stormfate Heron the Mudwing For the drawing, is this alright (just the general idea, I'll add all the details) Stormfate 00:36, October 5, 2017 View all 13 replies Heron the Mudwing Heron the Mudwing Aw, thank you! 6 days ago DreamingWolf1 DreamingWolf1 Np!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 5 days ago GloryOfTheRainWings10 Could u add me to friend list? GloryOfTheRainWings10 P so pls? 23:02, October 4, 2017 GloryOfTheRainWings10 GloryOfTheRainWings10 And btw, thank you I must add turtlejou badge now 23:02, October 4, 2017 DreamingWolf1 DreamingWolf1 Sure! 16:47, October 5, 2017 Birchfrost22 Yes!!!!!!! Turtlejou! Birchfrost22 Turtlejou is awesome! :D (Sorry, just happy to see another Turtlejou shipper. :D) 22:04, October 3, 2017 DreamingWolf1 DreamingWolf1 //screams, throws confetti and does a weird happy dance// TURTLEJOU4LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 15:33, October 4, 2017 RoyalRanger524 RoyalRanger524 YEEEEEEE Turtlejou slight top spoilers by 88aurora88-dats5d1 Art by 88Aurora88 Turtlejou This badge is for all who know that Turtle and Kinkajou belong together, and support it to no end. Put this on your page if you love ! 15:46, October 4, 2017 DreamingWolf1 DreamingWolf1 I ALREADY HAVE DA BADGE BUT THANKLES ANYHOO 21:33, October 4, 2017 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 Next Live! Chat +3 Join the Chat DreamingWolf1's Earned Badges (19) 450 Achievement points Ranked #272 on this wiki That's Enough, Starflight... Opinionator Kinkajou Anemone Un-Sibs Treasure Hunter Something to Say Auklet Sunny Excited Next More Badges You Can Earn! Dragonet of Destiny Dragonet of Destiny contribute to the wiki every day for 60 days ( 21/60 ) Glory the Decoration Glory the Decoration add 10 pictures to articles ( 6/10 ) Friend of Dragons Friend of Dragons make 25 edits on articles ( 13/25 ) NightWing Secrets NightWing Secrets make 5 edits on Nightwings articles ( 1/5 ) Blowing Them Away Blowing Them Away make 5 edits on Skywings articles ( 1/5 ) Bigwings Bigwings make 5 edits on MudWings articles ( 3/5 ) Serrated Claws Serrated Claws make 5 edits on Icewings articles ( 2/5 ) Venom Training Venom Training make 5 edits on Rainwings articles ( 2/5 ) Welcome to the Kingdom of the Sea Welcome to the Kingdom of the Sea make one edit on a Seawings article ( 0/1 ) Started the War Started the War make one edit on a Sandwings article ( 0/1 ) Dragon Allies Dragon Allies add 1 article to a category ( 0/1 ) Pages I'm following Talons of Power (Book) Prince Turtle Riptide Moonwatcher Prince Fin Deathseer's Dragon-A-Day See all > Games Movies TV Explore Wikis Follow Us Overview About Careers Press Contact Wikia.org Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap Community Community Central Support Fan Contributor Program WAM Score Help Can't find a community you love? Create your own and start something epic. Start a wiki The FANDOM App Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat Advertise Media Kit Contact Wings of Fire Wiki is a FANDOM Books Com